


After ever after

by kriptiana



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hinata - Freeform, Humour, Love, NaruHina - Freeform, naruto - Freeform, relationship, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriptiana/pseuds/kriptiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time has come for Naruto and Hinata to finally be together after the attack of Toneri. Slowly they become closer and closer with each other. Learn how they get closer to each away and see shy part of Naruto. What will happen to other couples of the Konoha? Couples: NaruHina/SasuSaku</p>
            </blockquote>





	After ever after

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story published here. I usually post stories on another site. Naruto is my favourite anime and also my first one I watched. When i heard about ''Naruto: The last movie'', I couldn't stop myself of writing a small fanfiction of it. Of main characters life after he tells how he feels about Hinata, but before they get married. I'm thinking of making more than one chapter, but I will see how it goes with me as I'm not very determined person in making on-going stories.

Few days had gone by after the incident with Toneri. Everything slowly went back into a peaceful time with Kakashi being the leader of Konoha and Naruto being again himself. Well, almost being himself. He had saved Hinata from Toneri and once again saved the world from total destruction. Why was it that he was always involved in the saving the world part? He had asked himself that many times and came to a conclusion that he just couldn't stay back and let everyone else suffer while he would relax. That is how he was. Determined to protect his friends. Konoha was his home and the people in it - his family. Even if at the start the people of Konoha treated him as dirt... Now he was the hero of the village. The number one knucklehead ninja - Naruto Uzumaki. And now after all these years he had found his own ninja way on how to live the life he had chose. The shinobi path.

''You sure have a lot on your mind, brat.'' - A voice came inside his mind, while he was laying in his bed, staring at the plain ceiling. He hadn't changed his place, but didn't mean that Tsunade and Kakashi didn't try to make him find a new place. He wasn't yet up to having a better place as they said it. They wanted him to move to Namikaze house hold, where his parents had lived once. It would only bring out his painful memories of loosing his father yet again. Even if he had been a reincarnated soul, it didn't mean that Naruto took it less hard of letting him go, when the time had come.

''And you sure have a thing of meddling in my memories, Kurama...'' - To be honest, he wasn't even angry with Kurama. They had become friends after all. Trusting each others abilities and the nine tails helping him even if that meant staying in Naruto's body.

''I'm just trying to help, Naruto.'' - They had become close friends, but still sometimes Naruto felt bad about making Kurama stay inside his belly like a caged bird. The same as Neji felt with the seal on his forehead. Memory of Neji, brought painful memories of his beloved friend that was now lost forever.

''It's not like you to start talking about how I feel, Kurama. Are you getting soft?'' - Naruto teased his friend. Nine tails growled at him, which made only Naruto laugh. - ''Oh come on. Don't be such a fluffy toy.'' - That made only the nine tails growl even more and then suddenly he sighted.

''Khe... You sure have guts to talk back to me, brat.'' - Naruto noticed that he wasn't as angry as he tried to show himself. Which made him grin.

''No offence meant. You are my friend...'' - These words caught Kurama off guard. After few seconds of silence, he snorted, but decided not to say anything more.

The small talk with Kurama, made Naruto feel already better. It wasn't like he was depressed. Just caught in his own thoughts, which was a pretty rare case for the blonde guy as he was more familiar with being in action than laying in bed and doing nothing. I'm turning into Shikamaru. Great... Shikamaru had already changed his attitude drastically. He was still lazy and sometimes complained how everything was troublesome, but he was determined to help his friends and Naruto too.

\- ''Alright, I need to get up and do something before I go out of my mind.'' - He got up and went to the bathroom. It was a very small one, but Naruto didn't complain about it. He was used to it. He looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was shorted now. Cut in a nice manner. Some people said that his spiky hair looked better than this short version, but Naruto didn't mind the comments. He had decided that the long hair was just messing with him too much. The blue eyes still sparkled with energy in them. He needed a shower and then he could go maybe training.

''What about your little girlfriend?'' - Suddenly a teasing voice came into Naruto's mind. Hearing the question, a blush appeared on his face.

''Not your business!'' -Still blushing, he said in an annoyed voice. For some reason he felt very over protective of her since their little encounter. ''She told me that she needed to take care of some business with her family.'' He couldn't see her today, which was a shame as he hadn't had the time to talk to her properly since they came back from Toneri. He had to help everyone with repairing everything and reporting what had happened. Also her family had made her stay with them to ensure that everything was safe. Their promise was still intact, but for some reason he still felt unsure. He knew that Hinata loved him and he loved her, but the nervous feeling in his stomach didn't dissapear. He wasn't sure how to go with this as he had never had a girlfriend. Even with all the annoying fan girls he suddenly had gotten. With Sakura he had mostly joked about her dating him. It was easier to ask Sakura than to ask Hinata, which was a surprise to Naruto as he usually was very straightforward with what he felt. Even when he had talked to his friend, Sasuke. He had returned to village after his journey around the country. He had even heard that he had asked Sakura out. Were they going to date now? He had no idea and at the moment it was the least of his troubles.

Naruto went into the shower and let the water flow on his head. He looked up, letting the water slide down his body. The water was warm and making him feel better. Yes, he would go train and then he would think of something else.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. He blinked his eyes. Who was that? Well he was in the shower, so they could appear here later or wait until he was ready. Another quiet knock came. It was very gentle one. Naruto blinked his eyes again and then sighted. I guess his lazy day would end now. He got out of the shower and took a towel. After few a minute he put on his pants and went to the door. Not looking who was it, he opened his door and at the same time the person on the other side had wanted to knock on the door, so her hand was in the air.

-''Hinata?''- A surprised look appeared on his face. -''I thought you were too busy today?''- His lips formed a bright smile and then he frowned, when he noticed she was staring at him with wide eyes. A blush started to appear on her face. -''Oh shit, don't faint on me again. ''- He hurriedly said to her. She blinked. -''Just breath, Hinata.''- Hinata instantly obeyed his command. He had no idea why she was on the verge of fainting again. Her face was flushed.

-''N-naruto-kun...''- She finally breathed out. Her face was red, but she was at least breathing now.

-''I thought we were over the - i'm going faint whenever i see you - part?'' - He softly said to her. Hinata looked into his eyes and then with her hand, she noted why she had the reaction. Naruto looked down, blinked once and then blushed. He was only in his pants. Naruto guessed she wasn't used of seeing him like this.

-''Oh...''- He finally said. -''Sorry about that, come in. I'll get dressed. I was in a shower, when you came so...''- Naruto blabbered, starting to get confused why he was being all of the sudden nervous of seeing her. This actually was the first time he was alone with Hinata after their kiss and depart part.

He went inside the bathroom to get his close. Naruto heard her coming inside. She had the most shy way of coming in that he had ever heard from anyone. Whenever Sakura came to his apartment, it was usually so loud that no wonder that sometimes he was scared of her. Sakura had one powerful punch. How he was alive? He had no idea.

Naruto came back to the room, now fully dressed. He found Hinata standing by the bed table, looking at the picture of Team 7. -''It was taken on the day, when we became a team. I was so annoyed with Sasuke at that point.''- He told her in a quiet voice. Naruto ignored the fact, that she had jumped up, when heard his voice.

He looked at the picture. Even when Sasuke was back, the memories still stayed and not all of them were good memories. Some were painful, but it was in the past. He needed to let it go, so everyone else could let it go. Somehow he knew that it was his responsibility to show everyone, that they could trust Sasuke. It felt like he was the only one, who could prove that Sasuke wasn't bad anymore. Well there was the fact of Sakura, but she was so obsessed always with him, that not all people trusted her opinion of him.

-''I see.''- Hinata's soft voice rang in the air. He noticed that she looked beautiful today. Not that she looked worse any other day. Still the question remained. Why was she here? He was happy to see her, but wasn't she busy today?

-''Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to see you...''- With these words blush appeared again on Hinata's face. -''But why are you here? I thought you had some business with your family?''- He questioned her curiously. Naruto suddenly felt a strong wish to hug her and hold her close, but for some reason he suddenly felt shy. The same as Hinata usually was with him. At least finally he understood the signs, that showed that she liked him. the blushing, the stuttering. Always diverting her eyes from him and the finger thing. -''You are doing it again, Hinata.''- In a soft voice he said to her. She looked up in confusion. He got up the courage and came to her. Placing his hands on hers. -''The finger thing. It's cute, but makes me annoyed at the same time.''- The words made her blush even more, there was a bit of hurt in her eyes. -''I didn't it mean it in a bad way. Like you are cute and the things you do are cute, but makes me feel unsure if I'm doing something wrong and don't get me wrong. i didn't mean that you are annoying, i just...''- He was babbling again. Hyuuga girl was looking at him with a puzzled expression and suddenly giggled, which made Naruto finally shut up and look at her with surprise. Her already red cheeks turned even redder.

-''S-Sorry...''- And there she goes again with being all shy and all. He remembered again that she hadn't answered to his question before.

-''Don't be. You should laugh more. I like it.''- Goddamnit, he was so bad at this. He was blabbering and saying random stuff and complementing her each time she did something.

-''Thank you, Naruto-kun.''- After few seconds of silence, her voice finally appeared. He knew she was trying hard not to faint and be herself. Naruto grinned at her, which made her smile too. They both stood there in silence, with their hands entangled together. She was beautiful. How had he not seen that before? All these years she had walked beside him and he had just ignored her and was chasing after Sakura. He had hurt her. He knew he had and now he was too scared to even say how he felt about her. Naruto had said he loved her, but now suddenly he couldn't. It was like a bubble of panic was around him. Choking him. His thoughts were interrupted again by Hinata's voice. -''Naruto, kun?''- She was looking at him with a concerned look on her face.

-''S-Sorry...''- Now he was the stuttering one. He let go of her hands and laughed nervously. -''I just got caught up in my thoughts.''- One of his hands went to his hair and scratched it. It only showed even more how nervous he felt.

-''Oh really?''- Suddenly in teasing voice Hinata asked. - ''And what were you so caught up with?''- The question caught him off guard. Hinata wasn't usually the straightforward one. Now it was Naruto's turn to blush.

-''It was nothing...''- She took one step closer to him, looking at him with a smile he had never seen coming out of her.

-''Are you sure? You are blushing...''- Her finger poked him in the chest. Her cheeks were red and her voice told him that she was happy and the same time trying to step over the boundary they had between.

-''I- I am?''- He breathed out, backing away nervously. Unfortunately he found himself pressed against a wall. She was making him feel giddy. Hinata nodded, while grinning at him. -''I think you are mistaken... I...''- He couldn't formulate any normal thought in his head and that meant he couldn't speak properly either. His blush was now bigger. He had to say, that when she was being confident, she was very sexy. This thought caught him off guard. No, bad Naruto. Don't go there. He said to himself. He wasn't Pervy-sage. Unfortunately Hinatas confident act wasn't helping him concentrate properly.

-''S-so...?''- She stuttered out, but didn't back away from him. She was barely few inches away from him. They both were blushing and acting like children who have a crush and can't say what they want to say.

-''So...?- He mimicked her. They both were staring at each other. This was the weirdest conversation he had ever had. He couldn't formulate any words and she was the same. Hopeless situation. He breathed in her scent. It was intoxicating. They were having a moment and he was being as nervous as he had ever been. Why now from all times he couldn't get out the courage.

-''A-are you...?''- Her voice trembled with fear and at the same time her stance was courage's. They were in changed roles. Now he was the shy one. Hinata breathed. Naruto saw that she was trying to compose her. Then she spoke again, without stuttering. -''Are you going to kiss me or not?''- Her face was flushed in red. Her words finally snapped him out of the fear he had caught himself into.

In a second, he moved and their lips finally met. It wasn't a kiss like before. It was soft, but at the same time it had a deeper meaning than before. It had love in it. And lust. He had never felt lust against a girl, but now it was appearing inside his heart and body.

Hinata slowly answered his kiss. Their faces were flushed with red. He felt her hands come around his neck, making their kiss even deeper. Naruto moved and turned her around, so she was now the one pressed against the wall. They did not mind the sudden change of the position. The time felt like it stopped for them, but after few moments they needed to let each other breath. His forehead was against hers. They were breathing heavily. They still were in the embrace of each other.

-''Hey.''- He finally said in a voice he had never used before. It was full of lust and care. It surprised him greatly, but seemed Hinata didn't mind the change.

-''Hey...''- She smiled at him. Her eyes showed how she felt. Once he had thought that their eyes were weird, but now he couldn't take his eyes off hers. -''I love you, Naruto-kun.''- Hinata breathed out three words that had complete control over Naruto. His cheeks flushes and then he smiled back at her.

-''I love you too, Hinata. And just call me Naruto.''- He told her. She only nodded. Silence went between them, but it wasn't the silence that a person would dislike. It was nice and fluffy feeling. Her presence was making him happy. Hyperactive happy. He started to grin at her. She answered back with the same grin. -''Took you long enough to get that courage out of you, Hinata.''- He teased her. She flushed in embarrassment.

-''Sorry for making you wait.''- She apologized to him and smiled at him with embarrassment.

-''I should say that not you. You were waiting for me for so long and i just...''- His words were cut off short as her lips touched his. Making him go silence. He understood what she meant. It didn't matter anymore as they were together. -''Hey, you want to go for some ramen? I'm kinda hungry.''- After few moments of silence, he asked her. She nodded with her head. - ''Great.''- On impulse he kissed her on cheek and then finally released his hold on her. That surprised her and made her stumble a bit, but she regained her composure fast.

He grabbed his ninja stuff and then turned to her. - ''Let's go, Hinata.''- Knucklehead grabbed her hand and they both run outside. Well Naruto was the one running and Hinata was trying to keep up with him.


End file.
